Angelus vel Everto
by BabyZelda
Summary: Diego has lived his life as a criminal murderer and thought because he was a demon this was the way he must live. when he wakes up in a strange world he uncovers who he really is.
1. Yeshua's awakening

**Hiya everyone.. This if my first fic and id love comments and criticism. Id like to thank my friend Diego for inspiration! And my best friend for volunteering to edit my fic. (hasn't done it on chapters 1-3 she goin to start soon) Also my little sis she helped somewhat -.-.well enjoy!. **

**PROLOUGE **

"Sis wait up!" the young silver haired summonor cried.

"It's not my fault you're a slowpoke Eros!" replied Artemis as her dull gray hair flew in the wind.

As she came to a halt as Eros panted, "So how do you know this dungeon is goin to be any better than the last five failures. I can tell we'll be eating out of the dumpsters again today." he sighed.

"Oh come on I I got this from a very reliable source." said the 19 year old dragoon.

"Sure it's reliable probably another of those fake boyfriends of yours." answered the young boy with a grin on his face.

"SHUT YOUR FAT ASS UP!" shrieked Artemis, "Let's go already or ill use the cash I get to get five tons of waffles!"

"Sis that is scary you don't want to become like those fat human b,"Eros mumbled, " These hum…"

"Quiet," whispered Artemis, "No one can know about us, but forget about that lets go!"

Artemis ran off with as smile on her face with her brother trailing behind."

………………………………...

The skeleton warrior let out a deep ground as it's two halves fell to the ground giving it eternal rest.

"That's the last of them," Artemis cheered, "Next room should have the dough!"  
"Hey look what Humphrey found!" shouted Eros.

"Who the hell is Humphrey?" Artemis replied "don't tell me its that stupid squirrel. I mean why the hell did you name him that?"

"I didn't name him that he told me that was his name," Eros answered in a annoyed tone of voice, "Anyway he found this weird ring."

"O O O! Let me see! WHOOPSIES!" squealed Artemis as she tripped knocking the beautifully designed multi colored ring out of Eros's hand.

The ring of many colors slid under the crack of the door.

"O well we can get it when we go through and get the treasure I wonder how much it's worth?"

Artemis said.

"That won't be necessary," said Eros holding up the ring, "Man sis you sure are a klutz."

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Artemis growled, "O well. I wonder how much it's worth pro…."

"I'm not goin to sell it!" Eros snapped. "It reminds me of mom. I just don't know why."

"Fine, fine, keep your dumb ring now can we go get the treasure already!" Artemis complained.

"Ok," said Eros as him and his sister walked through the ancient door.

…………………………….

"WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!" said Artemis as they siblings entered the room. "This place is amazing, but I don't see any treasure."

"Hey Eros why aren't you responding?" Artemis questioned.

She turned towered Eros and saw what he what he was looking at. It was a man no a elf or maybe someone like them nailed to a cross. He was the most handsome yet at the same time depressing boy Artemis had ever seen. His hair was like a bar of metal. His body was very well built but by the looks of it had many permanent scars. Every curve and shape on his body seemed to fit. But this was not what distracted the brother and sister. What distracted them was the pair of beautiful white wings coming from his back. They didn't look like they belonged to a dove, a swan, or any other bird. In fact they looked like something not of the mortal world. As the siblings stared in aw. Behind them a shadow appeared.

"Watch out!" cried Artemis as she pushed her brother out of the way of the baphomet's scythe.

"What the hell is that thing doing here!" shrieked Artemis as she blocked the scythe with her gigantic sword. "I thought it's only supposed to be in Glast Heim!"

"Apparently its here!" shouted Eros as he drove one of his swords into it's arm. "Sis throw me one so I can call for back up!"

"HERE!" cried Artemis as she threw a Jewel to the barely missed by the scythe Eros. "I'll keep it distracted hurry!"

"I call from the heavens and the skies," Eros began to chant. "The master of a…"

The ring in Eros's pocket glowed and shot out of his back pocket strait through his body barely missing any vital organs and headed toward the boy.

Eros shouted out in pain as his sister screamed and ran up to him "EROS! O NO! IT'S…"she paused and looked to see the baphomet gone.

"O Eros I should have never made you com here." Artemis sobbed as she held him tighter when out of nowhere she herd a kind voice that was graceful as an angels say "God o father heal the wounds of these innocents."

She look and saw all her scratches and bruises gone and the hole in her bro's chest gone. Eros opened his green eyes and sat up. Then both of the pair looked to see a boy with angel wings, cross shaped scars on his wrists, and silver hair looking at them with his eyes. One was gold and clouded. The other was light blue and clear as the skies on a sunny day. Then he said, with a huge friendly smile a close friend would give you on his face, in a voice like an angel's, two words,

"Good morning."


	2. The Beginning

**CHAPTER  I**

"STOP! Vandal!" was the last thing notorious criminal Diego herd before being knocked out and awakened to find himself in this strange forest.

He tried to move his arms and legs but they wouldn't budge. To tired he thought. That may be the case but were the hell am I. I was about to get away with millions of dollars when… aggg

Man my back is sore the young man thought. Did the police catch me. No, then the would have thrown me in jail either that or I'd be dead. But how did I get here. Aggg. Diego went out cold again.

……………………….

"I see she brought you here." said a beautiful voice of a women. "she shouldn't have."

Who is she and who is this girl Diego thought.

"I am Lenis Diego and she well its better off you don't know."

How does she know my name? Wow she sure id prett…. No Diego don't get off subject. She knows how to read minds…I'm guessing… so ill at least get back on subject. So girl I mean Lenis were am I? Can you tell me that?

"All you need to know Diego is that you are on your home planet" the blue eyed silver-haired angel-winged girl replied. "On this planet do not trust anyone that gives off a bad aura, you will see it, and you have a level and a class the bracelet on your wrist will tell it. You will meet up with an elf named Elysion when you do you can trust him. Do not let any one get a hold of your pow… I've said to much just remember to level get strong and you will find what you lost 3,000years ago. Be strong Diego. Be strong."

And with that she disappeared. What a beautiful yet mysterious…owww someone is hitting me wait it this just a dream…owww…owww …..

"OWWW!" Diego shouted springing to his feet "STOP KICKING ME YOU B!"

"THAT'S A VERY NICE THING TO SAY TO SOMEONE WHO JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

a young brown eyed girl who had the words blacksmith written on her wrist bands spat back "GOD I should have left you to get eaten by the wolfs!"

"GRRRR!" Diego replied. "I'm sorry and thank you goodbye!"

"NO WAY! You aren't going anywhere Mr. knight. He clearly gave me instructions not to let you go any where alone except the bathroom but then… o never mind."

"Wait who is he how did you what aaagggggggg!"

"Don't ask me. I wasn't given any details! GOD why did I have to be stuck with such a jerk!"

"Fine whatever. I'm sorry. Are you happy now," Diego replied in a more apologizing tone of voice. "I just don't know what the F is going on here."

"It's ok I'm sorry I yelled too." said the blacksmith lady. "Well I know your name and since I'm stuck with you might as well know mine. I'm Frieda. Nice to meet you Diego"

She held out her hand. Should I trust her Diego thought remembering Lenis's "On this planet do not trust anyone that gives off a bad aura" She didn't have a bad aura heck she didn't have any. Oh no there is a hideous thing behind her Diego thought as he pushed Frieda out of they way grabbed her axe and charged. He caught the beast of guard and shoved the axe through it's head spilling a pool of a greenish blood. Panting Diego walked over to the female blacksmith and said "Are… huff… you…huff… ok."

"Thanks to you I am. And I thought I was dealing with a wuss. You proved me wrong." she answered

Diego reached out his hand and Frieda grabbed it.

As he pulled her up she said "So boss what's next?"

"I don't know you tell me partner." Diego said.

The girl jumped forward and hugged him as tears started forming in her eyes. What was this feeling I have in my heart thought Diego. He thought herd the words I'm happy you feel that way about me.

"Well lets go to Payon it's the closest town!" said Frieda as she let go of Diego and started running off. Well thought Diego I'll just see what fate has planned for me as he followed the purple haired girl. What neither of the two noticed was the tiny bits of silver hair sprouting in Diego's black mass off hair.


	3. Nine tails' tails

**CHAPTER  II**

What am I doing here thought Diego. How did I get here? Why am I….

"Oww what was that for?" Diego shouted as Frieda stepped on his foot.

"You were daydreaming stupid! I had to wake you up before the poison spore got a chunk of your head!" shot back Frieda.

"Next time don't try to kill me!"

"KILL YOU! OMG! DIEGO! YOU CANT GET KILLED BY GETTING YOUR FOOT HURT!"

"I've seen it happen…" mumbled Diego.

As they started walking Frieda answered "Well anyway it was awesome how you kicked that trolls ass! Still next time I'd prefer you didn't use my wep…..ONNNNNNNN!"

Diego pushed the blacksmith out of the way write as the little fox monster pounced. Diego let out a battle cry and ran towards the nine tailed beast.

"Eat this you son of a..!" Diego started to shout before the fox took a bite out of his shoulder.

Diego rolled to the side as it struck again. Remember,ignore the pain and just kill the enemy Diego thought. Then he raised the sword Frieda had given him ad struck the creature in the back.

Damn, I was aiming for it's head Diego thought.

Oh shit, its still standing. Then Diego herd the female blacksmith's voice shout "MAMMONITE!"

She threw tons of her money at the enemy. Why is she doing that thought Diego.

"Stop staring in aw stupid! Use some attack like Bash, magnum break, or just something!" shrieked Frieda.

Bash thought Diego. Well it's worth a shot.

Doing what Frieda did with her attack Diego ran up to the enemy, with his sword in his hands, and he yelled "BASH!" slicing the nine tailed fox in half. Yes, Diego thought red blood I never thought I'd see this joyess sight again. Wait what the hell is she doing thought Diego as the young smith sliced of the beast's tails.

Seeing him staring at him Frieda said what nine tailses tails are worth quite a bit of zeny."

"Nine tails?" Diego questioned

"The enemy we just fought. Hmmm there have been quite a bit of them around here. Just like the trolls out of place."

"What do you mean" Diego asked Frieda as she began to bandage his shoulder.

" Isn't it obvious? The orcs, trolls, goblins, ect. have been going out of there normal homelands."

"When ,oww not so tight, did they start, oww, leaving there home ,oww , land."

"Only recently like a week before we met."

"I see…."

"you don't think it was because of you?"

"No I think it's because of some treasure of theirs just like us humans would if on of our treasures was stolen."

As they got up and started heading towards Payon Frieda said "You mean you humans."

"What did you say?" Diego asked.

"Oh nothing. Come on lets go! We're almost to Payon!" answered Frieda as she began to run off.

What the hell is she talking about Diego thought.

Then he began to sprint after the girl.

………………………………...

"Here we are Payon!" squealed Frieda with delight.

"I'm glad you like it so muc.." Diego began to reply.

"Here you go take this money and meet me at the Bronze Kettle at five o clock. Tata!" Frieda said as she threw Diego a bag of coins and ran off.

Well she doesn't have problems Diego thought sarcastically to him self. This must be the money here. Zeny. Weird name thought Diego. Then he started to walk of through the crowds of people.

God, cant I find a place to be alone around here.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Diego heard a voice yell.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BRO YOU B! " yelled another. What the hell was that thought Diego.

When a young boy ran by him followed by a taller than normal man and after him came a girl. Who tripped and fell right on Diego.

"SIS! Artemis!" young boy shouted as he turned around.

Diego opened his eyes to find his face right on the girls breasts. He got up right away and said "I'm sorry women."

The dull gray haired girl replied "Pervert!" as she pushed him to the side with great strength.


	4. Meow! Neon!

**CHAPTER III**

"**P…PPP…EEE…RRRVERT!" yelled Diego. "YOU ARE THE B WHO LANDED ON ME!"**

"**GGGRRRRR…." growled the young women. "AT LEAST GIVE ME AN APOLOGY YOU PERVERT!"**

"**FOR THE LAST TIME YOU B IT WAS YOUR FAULT. YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO ME!" said Diego angrily. GOD! I'm going to kick this b's ass thought Diego. **

"**Finally I got you little b!" the rouge man said as jumped at ms you are a pervert's supposed bro."AHAHAHAHA! BIG MONEY HERE I CO…OWWWWW!" the rouge screeched as the little boy kicked him in the groin. As the rouge ran at him he screeched. "YOU LITTLE SON OF A…"**

**Then the teenage girl jumped in front of him grabbed him by the wrist.**

"**Bye-bye B!" she yelled as she lifted him up and through him into the wall of one of the wooden Payon houses. She then ran forward punched him in the face a couple time and turned towards Diego.**

"**Don't think I have forgotten you pervert!" she yelled pointing at Diego. "stay right there while or I finish with this guy or you will be in more pain than him!"**

**Turning around to face the bloody rouge she then said angrily, "OK, BUD WHO HIRED YOU?"**

"**ddd…ddd..ooo..nttt hurt me I was just given his letter and was told Id get double the amount mentioned in the letter." replied the frightened and confused rouge.**

"**Whatever get out of Payon before I decide to kill you after all." she said as the rouge got up and ran off crying.**

"**That is one sad excuse for a rouge there." said the girl. Wow she can kick ass I wouldn't mind having her for a partner I no a number of occasions that strength could help.**

**The girl began to read the letter as she wiped some dirt of her legs, " Dear rouge,**

**You are receiving this letter for one reason only to kidnap the person in this picture. Kill anyone who gets in your way and…WAIT A MINUTE WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT PERVERT!"**

**Diego just starred at her more than ever. Who the hell was this little b? why is she and her brother targets for… hmm whatever this isn't my business thought Diego.**

"**GRRRR… whatever ill let you of with a warning this time pervvy", said the gray haired teen. "Come on Eros lets go."**

**She looked from side to side and Diego did the same.**

"**don't tell me." she said.**

"**he is.." Diego replied as they both looked down at Diego's feet.**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BRO?" the young girl yelled.**

"**meow." the little summonor replied. **

"**Meow?" the girl and Diego said in unison.**

"**mew, meow raaooww." the two herd a voice go.**

"**Don't tell me it's another cat." the girl sighed.**

"**Neon…." said Eros quietly.**

**The look on the girl's face changed from annoyed to confused as she said, "Well whatever lets go Eros."**

**She grabbed his hand and started to try to pull him away form Diego.**

"**What the hell Eros let's go" she said pulling harder.**

**I am just going to walk away now maybe I can find something to eat because boy am I hungry. Or maybe a place that sells decent weapons. God, no guns, no bombs, no nothing useful thought Diego. As he started walking.**

"**Neon," said Eros as the cat ran off and followed Diego.**

"**We will go get it later." replied the elder sibling, "That pervert won't leave town ok. Now lets go meet Eylision and Syphen."**

………………………………

"**Your total comes to 40,000 zany." said the merchant as Diego and him exchanged goods. Jeez that much for a crappy sword and armor thought Diego as he trotted away. Oh well at least they decent food here Diego thought as toke a bite of his rice cake. Hmm well I don't have to meet up with Frieda for an hour what am I to do. Hmm well Frieda said there is a place with creatures near by called Payon cave I guess I could waste my time there.**

………………………………

**God these ghosts are simple thought Diego. He easily dodged the female ghost's attack and threw a counter attack right back at it killing it once again. Hmm what is this a the hat it was wearing thought Diego as he put it on hmm good perfect fit.**

"**EEEIIIIIIIIIIIIAHHHHHHH!HELP ME SOMEONE!" Diego herd the voice of a young girl go. He saw her round the corner then with 3 of the monsters of which he now new were called Munaks and 2 Bonguns. Diego ran swiftly up to the ghosts and yelled, "MAGNUM BREAK!"**

**Sending a powerful wave at the undead ending their suffering.**

"**WOW! Mr. Knighty knight is really strong." squealed the little thief girl, "Mr. Knighty knight kicked but! Kiki thankful to Mr. Knighty knight."**

"**umm your welcome uuuummmm Kiki." replied Diego, "by the way my name is Diego. Anyway what is a little girl like you doing here? Aren't your parents worried?"**

**Diego wondered why he was asking her this I mean I don't care about her. Infact I don't even know her he thought.**

"**Kiki's parents die die when Kiki really little small." the cute chestnut haired girl replied, "Will Mr. Knighty knight help Kiki?"**

**Diego looked at the little girl for a second. She a chestnut brown hair. Hazel eyes that were full of that fun youthful look. She looked like she was living pretty well for an orphan. Of course she had the traditional thief outfit. Her hair was only about halfway to her shoulders.**

"**SOOOOOO… will Mr. Knighty knight?" the girl said in the sweetest and cutest voice Diego had ever herd.**

"**Ok. I will." said Diego smiling. And as he took his recently gained hat and put it on Kiki's head he said in a tone of voice more kind then he ever thought he would use in his life "Here this is for you."**

"**WOW! Thankies Mr. Knighty knight." Kiki replied as she began to run off with Diego trailing behind.**

**just to tell i may get rid of my sware system. heeheehee id like to also thank my bro i love you bro!**


	5. He's late

Chapter IV

"GRRRR… that b------------ is late again!" screeched Artemis.

"Meow," her bro replied, "Neon gone…."

"How the Hell can you think of a cat right now!" the girl dragoon replied, "jeez! Stupid Elysion is late again!"

Jumping of the fence the handsome young high priest replied "Don't be so hard on your bro and ely." giving a warm smile he said," I see why you don't havn't had a boyfriend. Don't worry you will get lucky someday."

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the dragoon replied.

"If I recall my mother wasn't a dog." he repiled grinning.

"BASTARD!" she screeched.

"hmm you are wrong again" he replied still looking to perfect for a human," My parents were married when they had me."

Eros started laughing as Artemis said smiling, "this is why I like you Syphen."

………………………………...

"Well I have to go," said Syphen, "to bad I cant meet Elysion." he said with a fake smile on his face.

"Where are you going after that slut?" Artemis asked. "you sure have weird tastes."

" Mabey I'm just weird" replied Syphen as he spread his wings a flew away. "I'LL BE IN GEFFEN BYE!" he shouted waveing as he flew.

"he is weird." Artemis said.

………………………………...

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frieda cried, "HE IS LATE!. IT'S SEVEN THIRTY!"

………………………………...


	6. Kiki

Chapter V: Kiki…..

"Yay! That makes 40!" the little thief cheered.  
"you will be big and strong soon Kiki." Diego replied.  
"You really thing so Mr knighty knight." Kiki questioned.  
"I don't think so." Diego said as a frown went on Kiki's face, "I know so!"  
"YAY!" cheered the little girl as she did a little dance for joy. Diego didn't know why but he liked this child. She was like a little sister or a friend… he thought.  
"Come here you!" Diego said as he jumped on Kiki and started tickleing her. She giggled and laughed when Deigo noticed a beast. No there were many of them they all were like the thing that tried to kill Frieda. They were to great of a number even for Diego and those ghosts and other creatures were joining them. Diego suddenly relized what they were going to do they were goin to attack Payon. That didn't matter to Diego though what mattered was getting Kiki out of this place and warning Frieda.  
"huh, Kiki wants to know whats worng with Mr knighty kni………EEEEKKKK!" Kiki screamed as one of the trolls lunged for her. Diego pushed her out of the way and stabbed the troll in the heart realeseing a pool of green blood. He turned around decapitating a Sohee.  
"MAGNUM BREAK!" he shouted sending a shock wave that caused blood to squirt up in the air. He slashed and slashed. He killed he destroyed but it wasn't working there was too many. As much as he hated to admit it he had to run. He grabbed Kiki slug her over his shoulder and ran. Not for him but for her…

………………………………...  
" the monsters approach" yelled one of the guards. The archers ran into formation as the knights and blacksmiths took the front line along with the guards of the city. The spell casters stayed behind and got there spells ready. There was no healer so they would have to rely on potions to heal them.  
"READY! AIM! FI--- HOLD FIRE!" one of the knights shouted, "it's just a knight and a---Fire FIRE ATTACK THE MONSTERS FOLLOW!"  
Arrows flew, spells were cast, and weapons were flung. And on both sides there was a sea of blood. The monsters were wining.  
"Are you ok Kiki?" Diego asked worrily.  
"Kiki is fine Mr. Knighty knight." she replied  
The ememy ran towards the two as a sword the size of Diego perhaps bigger was swung sliceing the enemy in half and at the same time knocking some into anthor beast that seemed to be on there side.  
"YOU OW ME PERVY!" the girl Diego had the encounter with earlier relplied.  
"thanks for the help titan." said her bro as the summon disapered.  
"thankies ms. Gray gray hair." said Kiki merrily.  
"GG-GG-GGGRR-RR-A-AAA-YYY!" said the girl. "call me Artemis. Now fight knight man!"  
Diego unsheathed his sword and ran forward slashing an enemy. He dodged to the right and stabbed a beast in the lung. Diego pulled of the skeletons head and threw it at another group of them. This is goin to last forever Diego thought when he herd, "AHHHHHHHHHHH…."  
It was Kiki's voice. Diego ran toward the sound to find a beast above it wereing the nine tails's skin.  
"YOU KILLED HER!" cried Diego grabbing the dead enemy's wepon along with his own. He ran forward about too use hi signiture killing move when the boy Eros stood infrontof the blow and was inplaed.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT SHE KILLED HER SHE KILLED KIKI!" Diego shrieked  
"she d-ddin--nnttt d-dd-ddoo I--tt." he replied coughing up blood. "It-- it -- it www-w-w--w-a-ss…."  
And then he fell dead Diego didn't care. He ran to Kiki and said "Kiki kiki, please answer me, Kiki."  
"Mr knighty knight I see a man. I cant describe him but there is a light around him. He wants me to join him. Kiki Kiki doesn't have a choice. Good bye Mr. Knighty knight."  
"NO KIKI, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Diego said without even noticing the tears that he was beginning to shed.  
"Diego! There you are!" Shouted Frieda. Deigo didn't respond. An aura formed around him and out f his back came wings. Pure white not like a mortal creature. He turned to Frieda his eyes glowing with hate and saddness along with anger. Then he yelled, "YOU ALL WILL BURN IN HELL! AND ILL PERSONALLY DELIVER YOU THERE!"


End file.
